


A Door to Better

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [18]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Angry teenagers, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Episode 34: A Beautiful Dream, F/F, alternate body types, who find love anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: Tamika Flynn (the girl who survived the library’s summer reading program) meets Megan Wallaby (the detached adult man’s hand) and things progress from there.





	

It starts, because all things have starts, when Tamika (who has been a bit off since the Library Incident) stares at Megan and says, “How do you even hear?”

And Megan (who has been a bit bitter since the Computer was shut down) pulls out her letter wheel and spells out, almost too fast for Tamika to read, the words, _Fuck off._

\--

So maybe Tamika carries a lot of weapons around (from that time when she had to kill a lot of things and time stretched too long and no one can say that she’s a little girl anymore, _no one),_ and maybe Megan has cumbersome assistive devices (that look like people, because _they_ _are)--_

And one day in class one of the devices gets tired of Megan swearing at him, the constant wooden slither of the wheel turning letter after letter into a monotony of curses that he’s certain must be aimed at him, and he takes the letter wheel away.

Tamika, who has been watching as she sharpens her knives, doesn’t particularly like the way the hand (the hand that is Megan Wallaby) crumples down against her pillow, words taken from her, fight gone.

Tamika Flynn (the girl who’s not a girl anymore) leans forward in her seat, pricks her knife against the device’s neck, and says, “Give Megan back her wheel.”

\--

What’s funny is that Megan hears her (because of course she hears her, she’s a hand, she’s not deaf), and not ten minutes after the device gives Megan the wheel back, Megan flips it, end over end, so it lands at Tamika’s feet.

Megan sits without moving. Tamika smiles, like the blood never got washed off.

The device learns to move quickly. He also quits at the end of the day.

Megan doesn’t suggest it, and Tamika doesn’t volunteer, but by the end of the school year, Tamika’s the one carrying Megan’s pillow, and nobody’s suggesting it’s because she’s a device.

\--

Meghan likes that Tamika doesn’t talk down to her.

Tamika likes Meghan for the same reason.

They both hate everybody else for their failure to protect them.

They wish Night Vale was a better place.

They both know that this is the most beautiful place in the world.

\--

And maybe later, much later, after the parents have spoken and the teachers have worried and Cecil has actually given a speech about it on the radio station, _seriously--_

They’re sitting out together by the door on John Peters’s (you know, the farmer’s) property. It’s dark, and sometimes things knock on the door, and Tamika is very slowly running her fingers over Megan’s tendons, the delicate half-moons where her nails meet flesh.

Megan shivers in the owlish moonlight.

“Okay?” Tamika says, and Meghan taps back, in the language they’ve made themselves, _Yes._

–-

And later still, Megan says, _I dreamed a bird saw us. It laughed, and went to heaven, and the angels said that we were blessed._

Tamika makes a sound, and runs her hand up Megan’s body, across Megan’s mouth, through Megan’s hair. “Good,” Tamika says, and then, a little hesitant, “That feels like love.”

 _Love,_ Megan repeats, and drives Tamika to another sound, and another. _Love._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/66214561612/i-really-really-want-to-write-a-night-vale-story).


End file.
